A Gorey Demise
by Wolftacoz
Summary: Watch as Cloudclan's cats start to slowly die, one by one. In order from Applepaw to Zach. I am not the original creator of the idea. But the characters and stories belong to me.
1. The Song

A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool

B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls

C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain

D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb

H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb

I Is For Issac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes

J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes

K Is For Kimmy  
Who Was Shot In The Head

L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled

M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp

N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummeled By Fists

O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast

P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass

Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail

R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail

S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow

T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow

U Is For Urich  
Who Was Stricken By Hooves

V Is for Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof

W Is For Will  
Who Was Hit By A Car

X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar

Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane

Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went

Insane


	2. Applepaw

_A Is For Amber,_  
_Who Drowned In A Pool_

Applepaw walked with the other apprentices. They were going to the small pond near the training hollow. She was with Moonpaw, Icepaw, and Splashpaw. Her long brown fur gleamed in the hot new-leaf sun. She purred enjoying the warmth, it had lately been chilly around the camp and terriroty. They hadn't told their mentors where they were going but that didn't matter. They would be done wading by the time there mentors noticed there absence. The 4 young cats walked slowly chatting happily until they finally reached the pool.

"Ready to wade Applepaw?" asked Icepaw.

Moonpaw and Splashpaw began to giggle non-stop, for everyone knew Applepaw didn't know how to swim.

Applepaw hissed. "Really Icepaw?"

Icepaw blinked stunned by Applepaw's hostility "Sorry." muttered the White she-cat.

Applepaw nodded and stepped into the pool. The icy claws of the water gripped her paws like stones. Chilling her bones.

She waded deeper than she normally went. Giving a determined look at the other Apprentices. She continued deeper and deeper until she was standing on her toes.

Finally Splashpaw came to her senses, "Come back here Applepaw! That section is too deep for you!" she called.

Applepaw snorted, "Why do you guys have to consistently make fun of the fact that I can't swim? I can handle this area Splashpaw! I'll show you!" She begin to wade even deeper than the other apprentices ever had went.

"No Applepaw come back!" yowled Moonpaw

"Not when you treat my like this!" hissed Applepaw as she balanced on one foot to keep her head above the dark cold water. "I'll go even farther!"

"No Applepaw! Wait!" Screeched the apprentices, since they knew there was a gully right in front of the she-cat. She jumped into the water bounding after Applepaw.

Applepaw ignored them, stepping ever so slightly she padded deeper. "Ha! You can't stop me now!" she triumphantly stated as she moved her paw again. But as she finished meowing she slipped over the gully. She begin to let out a yowl but was cut off abruptly as water hit her mouth, filling her lungs.

She flailed her paws desperately coughing and sputtering as she slowly drowned. The other apprentices swam towards her, but not fast enough. She sank, finally letting her self sink below the dark water as her friends yowled their grief. Her vision faded darker and darker each heart beat till is darkened completely and she swirled into darkness.

_A Is For__** Applepaw**__,_  
_Who Drowned In A Pool_


	3. Beechkit

_B Is For Billy,_  
_Who Was Eaten By Ghouls_

* * *

Beechkit walked out of the nursery. His ashy gray fur shone in the breeze. In the clearing lay a brown body, poor Applepaw. She and drowned when the apprentices had went to the pond for a dip. The clan was mourning her deeply. But Beechkit did not feel sad, for he was going to use the opportunity to sneak out of camp and explore. While the older cats mourn, Beechkit would be exploring the territory outside of camp!

He sneaked out of Camp easily, for the cats were not paying much attention whilst mourning the Brown Apprentice. As he walked through the terriroty he paused to let the warm sun soak in his fur. In camp he couldn't get this much sun. He relished the moment until a strange scent hit his nostrils.

He opened his jaws wide to drink in the weird scent. He had never smelled this before, his heart raced. What if it was enemy warriors? What if the camp was being ambushed RIGHT NOW? He paused again trying to flatten his fur. Suddenly the scent became stronger as if there were more of whatever it was.

He could hear thundering paw steps, but they didn't sound like cats. He felt his fur rise as the sound got louder and louder. What is it? he thought.

Suddenly he saw a flash of red pass in front of his eyes. He noticed a fluffy bushy red tail sticking out of the underbrush.

He couldn't resist the moment to pounce, and he crouched down with his butt in the air. Wriggling like a snake as he stared down the bushy red tail.

Then he pounced. His paws leaping off the ground as he attacked the bushy tail, his claws unsheathed.

He landed on the tail square flat digging his sharp tiny claws into it. He heard a yelp and the tail started to move, FAST!

He dug his claws in as the thing started to squirm. It was totally red and looked like a mix between a dog and a cat. It must be a fox! He thought with alarm.

How could I be so STUPID to pounce on a fox's tail? he thought angrily. The fox swung him around and around as he clutched on for dear life, yowling to StarClan.

Finally he lost his grip and flew into a maple tree. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the hard wood. He staggered to his paws as the fox rounded on him. Snapping it's jaws, grabbing the kit aggressively. Beechkit yowled in pain as the fox's teeth dug into his skin.

The foxes start to bit down harder on the kit in it's mouth. Beechkit yowled and yowled and soon everything started to go dark.

He saw some warriors knock the fox down, releasing the small kit onto the ground. Most of the warriors started to fight the fox whist the others ran over to him.

The tried to talk to him but Beechkit couldn't hear for some reason.

His vision became blacker and blacker and Beechkit finally closed his eyes and peacefully fell into the blackness.

* * *

_B Is For __**Beechkit**__,_  
_Who Was Eaten By __**Foxes**_


	4. Cedarpelt

_C Is For Curt_  
_With Disease Of The Brain_

* * *

Cedarpelt walked out from the Elders Den. The sun shone warmly on his flame colored pelt. He felt cheery despite the camps sad mood.

The two cats Applepaw and Beechkit had died only a quarter moon earlier and the camp was still mourning their deaths.

Applepaw had drown when the apprentices had decided to take a swim in the pool by the training hollow, while Beechkit had left the security of camp to explore and was attacked by a fox.

He had felt a bit sick but decided not to visit Echoshade for any herbs. He padded a few paw steps more until he doubled over in pain.

A sudden sharp pain pierced his belly, and he leaned over and retched. His paws shook as his vision started to spin.

Lilystem, Fallowstep, and Underbrush ran towards him. As he tried to keep on his paws.

"Are you okay?" asked Lilystem.

Cedarpelt opened his mouth to answer but ended up retching again. Lilystem blinked worriedly.

"Echoshade, you better come over here." Fallowstep asked.

Cedarpelt opened his mouth to refuse but Fallowstep silenced him.

"You need to see Echoshade!" she ordered, pointing her tail to the approaching medicine cat.

Cedarpelt nodded only to feel the world rush from under his paws, as he fell onto the ground convulsing violently.

Before he faded into darkness he saw the medicine cat start bounding towards him. His eyes then rolled back into his head and he fell into a dark void.

* * *

When he awoke again he was lying in a patch of cool ferns in Echoshade's den.

The medicine cat sat in a corner quietly discussing something with her apprentice Moonpaw.

He stretched his ears to hear the conversation, but he only picked up certain words.

"He's on the verge of Starclan." meowed Moonpaw.

Echoshade replied but it was so hushed that Cedarpelt couldn't hear her.

"Have you ever seen this sickness before?" asked the apprentice.

"Yes, Once. But the cat didn't survive and she was a strong warrior." Replied Echoshade

Moonpaw nodded, bowing her head. She then walked out of the den leaving the elder and medicine cat alone in silence.

Cedarpelt breathed in deeply. He knew this breath would be his last, for what is the point of fighting the sickness if a strong warrior couldn't win.

He relished the breath for as long as he could, then let it out. The noise echoing across the den.

Echoshade ears pricked but she didn't move, for she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Goodbye. May Starclan light your path." She murmured.

Cedarpelt nodded using the rest of his energy and convulsed one last time, as his vision faded to black.

He fell into the cool deep black pool that was death.

And he relished it…

* * *

_C Is For __**Cedarpelt,**_

_With Disease Of The Brain_


	5. Dappleshade

_D is for Daniel _

Derailed on a train.

* * *

Dappleshade bounded through the undergrowth. Her short brown-tan tabby fur blowing in the warm new leaf breeze. Even though only a few days ago she lay in her den sulking over the deaths of all the cats she loved.

Applepaw and Beechkit had died. Her kits were gone to the wind. Though she still had Heartkit, she still missed her two other kits greatly! Although she missed Cedarpelt, he was her mentor after all. It was different with him. He was old and ready to die, from a deadly sickness that Echoshade, her sweet sister; was trying desperately not to let spread. But Applepaw and Beechkit were so young! They were not ready to die! But Starclan cruelly took them from her life.

She bounded trying to knock the thoughts from her mind. She was heading towards the Killer Tracks. A Killer was like a Monster but much larger and deadlier. Every kit knew to stay away from them for they could grab a full grown cat with a single swoop and send it flying down the tracks.

Killers ran along shiny metal things. We call them tracks. They smell awful and seem to be rooted to the ground. The Killers are very fast and run down the tracks not pausing to let a cat pass, so the cats normally avoided the area.

But she was going there for a little peace. Then clan was still mourning Cedarpelt's death. He had passed onto Starclan around Sunrise yesterday. She missed him greatly, but she also wanted to get away from the depressing atmosphere of camp.

Finally she reached the killer tracks. They sat unmoving, reflecting the sun harshly into the queen's eyes. She moved away from them, opening her jaws to scent the air. At first she didn't pick up anything except Killer, but then she scented a rabbit.

It sat on a patch of earthy pod. The breeze fell into her direction, so the rabbit did not scent the cat. Immediately she moved to a crouch, slowly moving up close to the brown furred rabbit. It sat licking it paw, unaware of the danger it was in. But suddenly the wind shifted, towards the rabbit. It sat upright, eyes bright, ears tweaked. Then it ran into a mad dash for cover.

Dappleshade cursed as she chased after the prey, knowing it was useless to chase a rabbit, but she refused to give up.

The rabbit bounded onto the tracks and under a rut in the shiny stuff, just enough for it to get through. Dappleshade followed, raising her paw to strike, but missing. Her paw flew past her and into a rut in the shiny stuff, a lot smaller than the one the rabbit ran through. She flew over, twisting her body painfully from the force of the sudden stop.

And she lay in the middle of the track, on paw twisted awkwardly in the rut, stuck and dazed for a few heartbeats. Finally she rose to her paws. Her paw hurt a bit but the only damage was to her pads which had been torn.

She sat for a moment using her free paw to wash her ruffled fur, the rose again. She yanked her paw against the rut, but it was stuck very well. For a few heart beats she pulled until she gave up and looked around, wondering what to do.

Suddenly a piercing scream split the air. She rose to her paw immediately, for a Killer was coming, and she was stuck in its track. She pulled desperately as she saw the large, gray shape approach on the horizon. She continued to pull but finally gave up hope, knowing the Killer was almost upon her.

_What about Heartkit? _She thought. _I can't abandon her. _

As she watched the monster approach closer and closer, she looked up to the sky, which was starting to grow dark with stars.

_I'll see you soon Beechkit. _She thought.

She looked down to see the Killer advance on her, it would hit her in only moments. In a blind panic she ripped at her paw trying to free it but, she could.

She looked up to see the Killer on a fox-length away. She blinked her eyes closed and braced herself.

Suddenly her whole body was on fire, It seemed to only last for a moment, but also seemed to feel like seasons. She tried to open her eyes but saw nothing.

Before she let herself fall into the darkness, she thought _Hello, Beechkit. I'm ready. _Then she let go, swirling into the dark void of death. 

* * *

_D is for __**Dappleshade**_

_Derailed on a train._


	6. Echoshade

_E is for Eric _

_Who was Buried Alive_

* * *

Echoshade hurried, counting the herbs in her den's storage. She needed to be ready for more injuries; it seemed that cats were dropping dead like fruit flies. Two of them were her sister and her father. Her niece also was killed but she hadn't really gotten close to him.

She sorted through the herbs counting them. Finally she realized she needed more horsetail. Cursing silently she turned to her apprentice, Moonshine who was in a small corner of the den, trying to get Heartpaw to eat the poppy seeds that fell out of the small dried poppy head.

Heartpaw had only been made an apprentice a few hours before a patrol had found her mother's battered body along the killer tracks. It had been two sunrises since her death, and the clan still mourned the sweet queen greatly, but none other than Heartpaw.

Moonshine sat with the apprentice, offering her poppy seeds to send her to sleep. Moonshine and Echoshade had only returned just returned from the Moonpool from half-moon, returning with more than just clan gossip but also a new medicine cat name. Yet the young cat seemed so wise and great already. Echoshade smiled at her apprentice warmly as she hushed the apprentice into a deep sleep.

Echoshade stood up, shaking the dust off of her silver tabby fur.

"Moonshine, do you want to come with me to the rocky cliffs to collect more horsetail?" asked the wise medicine cat.

Her apprentice shook her head, not looking up from her patient's small flank.

"I will stay with Heartpaw and comfort her." Replied the she-cat.

Echoshade nodded and bounded out of the den, heading for the camp entrance. She slipped through without question. She headed for the Rocky Cliffs, which were on the edge of territory where horsetail and many other herbs grew.

Finally she reached the gully, along the cliffs where the herbs grew strong. She collected them often; fore they were abundant almost all year long. She padded along the gully looking for the horsetail she needed. Finally she saw a clump of Horsetail growing under a sandy outcrop. She ran with excitement in her steps as she ran to gather the herb. She neatly picked the stocks. Finally as she finished she started to hear a rumble. She peaked her ears trying to distinguish the sound. Finally it hit her.

She looked around wildly, dropping the herb in her jaws and sprinted away as large rocks tumbled down the cliffs, landing next to her. Suddenly a large boulder landed on her back paws, pinning her.

She let out a yowl of pain as rocks tumbled down around her. She looked up to see a large boulder falling straight for her. She closed her eyes tight and braced her muscles. She let out a screech of pain as she heard a loud snap, then everything became peaceful. Darkness swirled around her and she knew she was dead.

I know you'll make a good medicine cat Moonshine. She whispered as she let herself be swept into the darkness of Starclan.

* * *

_E is for __**Echoshade**_

_Who was Buried Alive_


	7. Fallowtail

_F Is For Frank_  
_Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye_

* * *

It was a glorious day and Fallowstep padded through camp. Her golden fur sleek and clean she sat talking to her clanmates. Everything was perfect; all the sadness of Echoshade's death was gone. Suddenly a patrol burst through the camp entrance.

"Enemy Warriors Coming!" they shouted, pelts bristling.

Owlstar leapt into the middle of the clearing and confronted the patrol, "Where?" he asked.

"On the Flameclan border!" hissed the leader of the patrol, Vinestem.

Owlstar nodded. "Some cats protect the nursery, medicine-cat den, and the elders and the rest will come with me and confront the…" he started.

Suddenly Flameclan cats started to pour into camp. Claws unsheathed they leapt at cats.

Fallowstep spit a battle cry as enemy cats invaded the camp. She unsheathed her claws as Owlstar yowled, "Cloudclan, Attack!"

Fallowtail leapt for a ginger tom, clawing his ears and trying to pin him. He countered by flipping onto his back, squashing her. She hissed in pain as she hung on as he bucked, trying to free himself. She continued to scratch him on his back, out of reach of his own claws, until a large tom barreled into her knocking her onto the earthy peat of camp.

He grabbed her scruff, shaking her violently while she tried to feebly scratch him. Suddenly Quailfur knocked the tom away, giving Fallowstep a chance to attack. She turned, spitting with fury and advanced on the tom.

The tom slashed quick as lightning at Fallowstep's eyes, blinding her.

She let out a feeble cry as blood covered her sight. She stumbled away, lashing feebly at the direction the tom was, but he had moved.

He grabbed her again by the scruff, his breath hot and stinky. She hissed in anger, clawing around blindly.

Suddenly he thrust her down onto the ground. Placing a paw on her belly, preventing her from moving.

"I declare this a win for Flameclan!" he hissed through bloodstained teeth. "And to prove our victory. We will take the life of this she-cat!"

Gasps arose from the clearing as the Flameclan warriors stopped fighting and cheered.

A few Cloudclan cats fought to the front to free her but they were all restrained.

Fallowtail felt the tom, bight her throat. Using a dishonorable move called the killing bite.

She felt the ground spinning under her as her red, bloody vision started to turn black.

She slowly sank into Starclan. As she sank, she felt her wounds healing, and her eye-sight returning.

_I'm waiting for Starclan! _She thought as she swirled in the dark void.

* * *

_F Is For __**Fallowtail**_

_Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye_


	8. Graykit

**This chapter will be in Lilystem's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

_G is for Greg,_

_Who died in the womb._

* * *

Lilystem sat at the fresh kill pile. Many moons had gone by since Fallowstep's murder. Cloudclan had declared war on Flameclan after the deputy of Flameclan had murdered the gentle she-cat in cold blood during a battle. Many other battles had happened and finally Flameclan had surrendered. Lilystem had felt satisfaction when the deputy of Flameclan was murdered by Owlstar, the leader of Cloudclan and Fallowstep's mate.

But a moon had passed since the victory and Cloudclan was recovering from the battles. Moonshine's supplies had begun to recover from the constant use and prey was running great again.

As Lilystem finished her thrush, a sharp pain pierced her belly. She gasped and wondered. _Are my kit's coming? _

As the pain faded she stood up. She hobbled back to the nursery, her belly swollen with kits. As she laid back in her mossy nest, another pain shot through her.

She looked around for someone, anyone to tell that her kits were coming so they could get Moonshine.

Suddenly realization dawned on her; _I need to call for Moonshine myself. _She thought.

"Moonshine!" she yowled.

A few heart-beats later the medicine cast rushed into the den. "What?" she meowed.

"The kits! Their coming!" gasped Lilystem as another pain shot through her.

Moonshine's eyes widened and she quickly raced out of the den, returning heat-beats later with some herbs.

"The next spasm push!" instructed Moonshine.

Lilystem nodded and let out a wail as another pain hit her belly. Suddenly she heard a plop and she felt teeth snap as Moonshine bit the cord. She quickly licked the kit, and soon Lilystem heard a cry. The kit crawled up to her belly and began to suckle.

She sighed, but let out a cry of pain as another spasm hit her belly.

"One more to go!" encouraged Moonshine.

Lilystem pushed and heard another plop. The teeth snapped and licking, but she didn't hear any wails. The licking intensified and Lilystem held her breath. Finally it stopped with a sigh.

"Stillborn." Meowed Moonshine sadly.

Lilystem felt tears slide down her cream fur.

"You should name them." Meowed Moonshine softly.

Lilystem forced herself to look at her two—no one kit.

"This one," she meowed pointing her tail to the silver tom. "Will be Jaykit."

Moonshine nodded.

"And her." She meowed. "She will be Graykit." She meowed pointing her tail to the still born kit.

Moonshine nodded, walking out of the den. While Lilystem curled around her remaining kit.

_I will protect you forever. _She promised.

* * *

_G is for __**Graykit,**_

_Who died in the womb._


	9. Heartpaw

**AN: Long time no see. Here's your update. I'm not making any promises about publishing this story more often. Enjoy**

* * *

_H Is For Heather_  
_Who Was Sealed In A Tomb_

* * *

Things had been bad for Heartpaw ever since she was born. She had recently turned to an apprentice, and was enjoying the new life. Her mentor was Quailfur, and she loved him dearly. Not like love, love, but more like how a cat would love a close relative. In reality he was the closest thing to a relative that she had left. Her mother, aunt, brother, and grandfather were all dead. She lay in the darkness her throat burned, begging for even a sip of water and her belly roared like a killer roaring down the tracks, she shut her eyes tightly at this thought. But she knew it was useless to look for a way out of her prison, she had already tried, multiple times in fact. She knew she would have to face, the horrible fact sometime, she was buried alive. She strained her mind, trying to remember how she got in this pitiful position.

Ah yes, it started with a simple hunting mission, solo of course. Quailfur had told her if she did well she would have a good chance of becoming a warrior. Heartpaw had jumped at this thought. She had quickly set out, tracking the scent of a robin, only to spot the red breasted bird in an oak tree about ten fox-lengths away. She quietly creeped up on, making sure to place her paws evenly on the ground, not letting a tree branch snap or a leaf rustle. When she was about two fox-lengths away from the bird she dropped into a crouch, with her rump in the air and her claws unsheathed she pounced at the bird, it let out an alarm cry and shot off as she slashed by it, hooking it with her sharp claws just as it took off. She brought it down on the ground hardly; she heard a snap and quickly bit its throat. She looked up at the sun, which was just now streaking across the sky.

"Thank You StarClan for this meal." She meowed, mimicking her mentor's words to honor the bird. She then dug a small hole, scattering dirt and twigs and buried the bird so she could come back later for it. She smiled and continued her hunt.

When she finally was finished the sun was going down, flecking the horizon with gold's, orange's, and pink, in their own way, a sunset rainbow. She was carrying most of her prey and was heading back to camp. Suddenly she stopped. She gently put her prey down and padded into the forest, she didn't bother to cover it up. For one it would startle the rabbit she was stalking and she would only be gone for a few heartbeats.

A small rabbit stood by a small cave. She lowered her body and prepared to pounce on the rabbit. She could already taste the meaty taste. She jumped at the rabbited, landing next to it, she tried to swipe at it, but the rabbit was swift and it took off down into the cave, she cursed under her breath and followed. Suddenly a deafing roar shook the cave. She turned to see rocks spill down from the top of the cave. She let out a scream and ran for the exit, but she was too slow and by the time she got the cave was sealed.

She dug desperately for a few moments, but finally gave up. Knowing it was useless. Her back paw ached and she lay on the ground, resting her paws. While she lay she heard her stomach growl with a deafing roar. Pains seized up her belly and the horrible thought of dying down here came to her.

_'No! Don't think that!' _She told herself. After many heart-beats she rose again, trying to ignore her aching paw. She walked towards the cave entrance which was sealed. She sniffed around the edges, discouraged to find no way out. She sighed and looked back to the cave. She walked around the edges looking for any ways of escape.

She sighed and laid back down knowing it was useless to search, there was no way out. Might as well sleep for a bit and conserve her remaining energy. She curled up in the dirt, dust from the rock fall beginning to settle on the ground, making her eyes water and her sneeze.

* * *

When she awoke her belly hurt even more and her lips were dry and cracked. She got to her paws; a dark haze had spread over her head, causing her to stumble. She walked to the rocks that blocked her exit and put her ear to it.

"Heartpaw!" cried a few cats. "Heartpaw?"

Heartpaw looked up, exited to hear her clanmates looking for her. She opened her mouth to call back to them. No sound came out. She continued to try to call back to her clanmates as she heard them begin to travel away. _'No!' _She opened her jaws one last time and let out a cry. "Help." She cried, her voice rusty, yet very quiet, to quiet for her clanmates to hear. She collapsed on the ground sobbing, knowing it was useless to ignore the obvious. She was going to die in this prison.

And now she lay in the darkness her throat burned, begging for even a sip of water and her belly roared like a killer roaring down the tracks, she shut her eyes tightly at this thought. But she knew it was useless to look for a way out of her prison, she had already tried, multiple times in fact. She knew she would have to face, the horrible fact sometime, she was buried alive.

She closed her eyes, hoping for StarClan to take her quickly. She felt a cool shadow drop over her and she tried to open her eyes again, but the darkness of the cave was replaced by total Darkness. The cave had been dark, but there was always some patches of sunlight that filtered into the darkness, but this darkness was total. There was no light at all. She couldn't even see her own paws.

Suddenly a bright blast of light blinded her, she covered her eyes with her right paw and looked up, and blinking a few times, In front of her stood two familiar cats, Dapplestep and Birchkit. She let out a cry of joy, amazed to see her voice was back and she was no longer parched and hungry. Her mother cuffed her gently. "Welcome to StarClan." She meowed, though pure happiness shone in her gaze there was a hint of sadness. "Too bad you joined so young."

Heartpaw nodded, she did join StarClan very young, though not as young as Birchkit. She looked at her brother; he looked about her age, though that seemed impossible. As if reading her thoughts Birchkit responded, "I age the way I wish and this is how old I wish to be." He meowed.

He was about the same age as her. Out of nowhere he bundled into her, knocking her over. "Ready to play with me?" he asked.

Heartpaw took a long breath and looked at her brother. "Yes." She meowed, barreling into him, as she felt herself beginning an eternal heaven.

* * *

_H Is For Heartpaw_  
_Who Was Sealed In A Tomb_


End file.
